Festivals and Forgetmenots
by Noriyuki Sato
Summary: Sanosuke has always been a man who gets what he wants, but when the thing he wants most is Kaoru's ornery new student who hates his guts could our lovable rogue be in over his head? If you don't like OC's please don't complain, just don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Festivals and Forget-me-nots  
By Noriyuki Sato  
Chapter 1  
--------------------------------------

_'Breathe in… Breathe out… Don't think about the jerk.'_ Sako repeated in her mind trying to cool down.

She had been training rigorously in the main dojo hall when a certain spiky haired annoyance in her life drifted into her thoughts. Those mischievous chocolate brown eyes, toned body, sinful smile and large gentle hands that could bring her to her knees with the slightest touch. He was tempting, dangerous, pushy, aggravating, charming and a jerk all at once. To have him would be heaven. Or maybe hell…

"Dammit!" she growled throwing her last dagger at the wood panel door.

It hit its mark but not before hitting something else. If poor Sanosuke had been but an inch shorter, he would have been skewered in a VERY sensitive place. He glanced down and sighed as he tugged the stray dagger out. There was now quite a large tear in his pants precariously near the crotch.

"Watch where you're throwing these things!" he exclaimed handing it back to her.

"What do you want?" she asked curbing the urge to whack him.

"Just came to watch you train." He said grinning

"Hmpf." She huffed

He was grinning at her in a way she hated. Hated!! Like he was undressing her with his eyes. He had looked at her and grinned that way on the last night of Goluden Uiku- Golden Week (Cherry blossom festival) - she had drunk too much sake and was not quick to retard the attentions of the ex-fighter-for-hire.

They had "played" as he called it but no more than kissing and some heavy petting. Thankfully, Kouru and Kenshin had saved her before anything else could ensue keeping Sako's virtue intact. She personally didn't doubt that Sanosuke would have taken her that night and that thought chilled her to the bone. Her behavior had apparently had been wanton to say the least. She didn't actually remember anything of it except for that grin and the burning desire in his eyes.

He wanted her now, she knew this and he had tried to rekindle the spark but it was more difficult when your reluctant partner isn't warmed by sake. Sako rolled her eyes at this thought and reached for her sword.

"Fine... hentai."

He laughed and took a seat next to her folded Kimono. Stretching out his long legs, he examined the hole again with a soft chuckle. She had to give him credit for one thing, Seduction may be his favorite past time but he had honor. Many a time when the world became too much for her, he had been there to comfort her well into the night without trying anything. She could easily fall in love with him...if he wasn't only after carnal pleasure.

Ignoring him the best she could leaping fourth striking an invisible enemy she continued to train. It was hard with him watching her; she could feel his eyes all over her. Suddenly she felt an actual threat, Sanosuke's lean form warm against her back. She tensed ready to hit him as soon as he moved to touch her. He reached down slowly keeping well clear of her body and took hold of her sword arm. He brought it into on guard position then asked sarcastically:

"May I?"

Sako nodded captivated by the glint of her sword as he raised it with a gentle yet firm grip. He placed one hand on her hip and pulled her back against his… it was close to pushing it but she would let it slide… just this once. Shifting her position to a more productive one, he instructed:

"Here try it like this." He said gently then thrusting her sword forward powerfully.

Sanosuke was not a swordsman at heart but he did know slightly more about swordplay than her. There was a concentrated expression on Sano's face that told her he wasn't doing this just to cop a feel. He coaxed her into following his lead; the tall 19-year-old led her through a complex pattern of movements smiling when she caught on quickly.

"That's it now you've got it!" he exclaimed encouragingly

His current actions were completely platonic but Sako remained on tender-hooks ready for the inevitable move form innocent to inappropriate. It came in the form of another sword thrust; he followed through with the move of trailing his tongue down the side of her neck. Sako stiffened in his arms and prepared to hit hard. Sanosuke repeated the motion slower this time biting down gently enjoying the jump of her neck muscles.

"You won't give up will you?" she asked wearily

"Give in and I will." He replied turning her head with ease.

_'Get away from him! Before he…'_ her thoughts trailed off into one singular shock to her system…

_'Oh Kami don't let him kiss me!'_

--------------------------------------------------

Ha ha yes I know I'm evil.  
Just stopping right in the middle of a scene but hey it makes a good cliffhanger…

Sanosuke: Hey that just not fair!

Nori: Aww poor Sano! Would you like to read the rest?

-Sanosuke nods his head vigorously-

-Nori hands him the rest, which he reads and promptly gets a nosebleed-

Don't worry I'll get the rest of this up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Festivals and Forget-me-nots  
By Noriyuki Sato  
Chapter 2  
--------------------------------------

_'Oh Kami don't let him kiss me'_

If he did she wasn't sure she could resist him, you see Sanosuke Segara is not the kind of man you could easily say no to. Sako had managed for the past month barely due solely to her friend's interruption. There was no one to save her today, Kouru and the others were away for the next two days. As if reading her mind Sano tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. He dove his fingers in her thick hair, letting the silky mass caress his skin and moved to stand in front of her.

_'Unusual. She's not much shorter than me.'_

He didn't have to bend down too far to kiss her he thought momentarily grinning against her lips. He ran that talented tongue of his along her bottom lip seeking entry, which Sako instantly granted him, his tongue slid into her mouth toying with hers. Sano enjoyed every second of this, she tasted so sweet and she always had an appealing blush on her bewildered face when he finally relinquished hold of her succulent mouth. This is how he'd nearly tumbled her into bed several time already, Breathtaking kisses that left her quaking and clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He released his kiss for a second to survey his damage and…

"S…Sano." She whimpered

This surprised them both; Sako had always refused to call him anything informal. It was her only way of distancing herself from him. Now instead of Mr. Segara or Sanosuke sama - a name suffix he despised - she whimpered his name softer than a summer night's breeze. He smirked, this was the first sign of surrender but he wanted more. As he swept her up into his arms, her sword dropped form her lax hand and skittered across the floor. It broke the spell on her and her pliant body stiffened in outrage.

"Sanosuke Segara put me down this instant!!!" she shrieked

This only succeeded in amusing him further; he covered her mouth to silence her indignant screams then carried her struggling and fighting to the dimmest corner of the room. Leaning down slightly his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered huskily:

"What's the matter Kitten, did I rub you the wrong way?"

A smooth shudder ran through her body and her pulse raced but her face remained utterly defiant.

_'Oooh just you wait Segara I'll get you for this!!' _her inner voice seethed.

"You would stoop as low as rape Sanosuke?" she asked in a clipping tone when he removed his hand.

It was a pot shot and she knew it but surprisingly he took it in his stride.

"I won't have to Koi...I'll have you naked writhing beneath me in no time." He growled back.

With that his hands slipped inside her gi to fondle her unbound breasts, palming them her flicked his thumbs across her hardening nipples. Sako suppressed a moan only to succumb to another as he licked his fingertips and gently pinched the coral peaks.

"This better Kitten?" he asked barely masking his desire

Why hide it? He was certain she felt the jutting hardness of his erection pressing against her. She swallowed hard leaning gingerly against him, his caresses made her hot all over. Sako wanted something desperately but she didn't know what. Sanosuke had rapidly pushed further than he ever had before and as he predicted it wouldn't be long before she cracked. He continued to tease with his touch until she said in a strained tone:

"Sano it aches."

"Where koi, show me" he prompted nuzzling her neck

"Here." She said weakly pressing his hand to the juncture of her legs.

Pleased by her forwardness he continued to nuzzle her neck and rubbed on the fabric of her hakama. She cried out at the sensation of his ministrations on her sensitized flesh.

"I know koi, I'll make it go away I promise." He murmured sliding one hand between her skin and the cloth.

His fingers skimmed over soft curls to search for the tiny gem nestled deep within the moist folds of her womanhood. She gasped as he found it arching her spine as intense pleasure blossomed form under his deft fingers.

"Sanosuke." she moaned her knees growing weak

He braced her slight frame against him holding her up as he continued the sweet torture. He earned himself a terse cry as he slid three fingers into her welcoming warmth. She adjusted quickly to this new feeling and soon rocked her hips in perfect sync with his slow rhythmic thrusts. Her brows furrowed slightly and her already flushed pale skin reddened further. Her dark eyes opened occasionally to glance up at him then closed again as his thumb pressed upon her clitoris. Gods he wanted to take her now, to feel the velvety wetness surround his entire length, to make her rake her nails down his back and scream his name. However his stubborn pride held him back even when the throb of his own arousal became a near painful surge. Sanosuke wanted her to beckon him to her full of wanting as he had been since that fateful night and every night since. If that took too long he could always just torment her till she jumped him. What was he doing to her she thought feverently, it felt so good she almost couldn't stand it. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. He held her stare desire boiling like a storm in his eyes. A half grin spread across his face that was like a cold shower to her.

_'That smile...No! This isn't right!!'_

--------------------------------------

Sanosuke: I'm not talking to you.

Nori: Fine by me.

Sanosuke: How could you be so cruel??

Nori: Easily!

-Waves next scene in front of Sano's face and cackles evilly-


	3. Chapter 3

Festivals and Forget-me-nots  
By Noriyuki Sato  
Chapter 3

--------------------------------------

_'That smile…No! this isn't right!!'_

"N-no Sanosuke." she protested "Let me go…stop!"

She fought the waves of pleasure he sent through her and struggled. Sanosuke tried to still her with soft words and kisses.

"Relax...its okay. We've come too far to stop now." He said not willing to have fulfillment dangled before his nose then taken away.

"NO!" she cried gaining strength from her growing anger

She managed to release herself from his grasp and turned the full extent of her temper upon him.

"How dare you.. you.. you callous bastard!" she yelled stuttering slightly, her body still feeling the effects of his actions.

He let her vent her anger for he felt this time he deserved it. His behavior had been appalling. he had taken advantage of her, but he couldn't help himself. Even now she looked magnificent, her gi clutched closed by one slender white-knuckled hand, cheeks flushed and eyes blazing as she cursed at him.

'_God what a woman…such passion...such…'_

His thoughts trailed off as the tears started to fall, and she sniffed. Now anger he could handle but the wounded animal look she was giving him now was too much. He reached of to staunch their flow but she recoiled from his approaching hand as if it were a venomous snake of the worst kind.

"Is this all you want from me?" she asked in a small voice turning him stone cold.

She might as well have ripped his heart out and crushed it underfoot the way she searched his eyes for an answer he himself did not know. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words to the mortification of the honey haired girl before him. Sako took off with a choked sob leaving him standing there look lost, out of place and very frazzled. An unsatisfied expression crossed his face followed by one of great guilt. She thought all he wanted from her was sex.

_'Gee Rooster how'd she get an idea like that?'_

His sarcastic thoughts only served to scold him further until he felt like a total heel. In the beginning that was all he had wanted but now?? She had reacted to his lust surely she felt something for him. Even if it was only the desires of an innocent it was something. He had to catch her but if he did would he not just suffer at the touch of her skin?

Sanosuke ran a hand through his spiky hair sighing tiredly then after a long deep breath followed Sako's lead exiting the room. In the outside courtyard she was nowhere to be seen, maybe she was in her room. He strode towards the paper covered screen and called:

"Sako are you in there?"

"Go away!" came a tremulous cry

"Sako this is ridiculous come out here."

"No."

He leaned his head on the frame and sighed again, inside Sako moved towards the door. She seemed to be debating on whether she should open it or not.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm a big jerk and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." He said in one rush that took her aback slightly.

At this the door slid open and she looked up at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"You never let me answer your question." He said

She looked up at him expectantly, he reached out and brushed a stray tear away.

"That's not all I want from you."

"Then what do.. you want?"

--------------------------------------

Ha ha evil Nori strikes again with her cliff hanger chapters!

Julia West and the other wonderful people who have been following this fic are probably shaking their heads in disgust at me right now…

-Grins sheepishly-

Sorry the next chapter will be a long one in hopes of appeasing said aforementioned people…yet again sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Festivals and Forget-me-nots  
By Noriyuki Sato  
Chapter 4

--------------------------------------

"Then what do you want?"

The question hung in the air stifling him with its importance. He gulped slowly and thought as fast as his mind would allow.

_'What do I tell her?'_

"I want...I want…uh...I don't really know what I want…" He admitted not able to meet her eyes. "But I never intended to just use you and leave…And I'd never hurt you but I can't promise you anything more than that."

Sako closed her eyes and took in a deep resigned breath, Sanosuke wondered silently if she was going to slam the screen in his face or start shouting again. He tensed ready for the onslaught of yelling and cursing to begin.  
The torrent never came, in its place was a tentative kiss placed shyly upon his lips by a blushing 16 year-old. He cocked his head to the side in a comical manner making her giggle uncertainly. She was a little spitfire when it came to the expression of anger but she seemed awkward in an endearing way when it came to matters of the body and heart.

"Does this mean...are you sure?"

At this question she smiled sadly as if it pained her to hear it.

"Please don't ask me. something I can't answer." She said softly reaching up to kiss him again.

He took her into his arms and tilted her head up studying her face for a moment, it was clear she was inexperienced but she held so much promise. He would just have to teach her.

Leaning down to rest his head on the smooth flesh where her shoulder met her neck he took a second favor her with an affectionate nuzzle and breathed softly:

"I promise you won't regret this."

Then, wiping the last traces of tears from her eyes, he guided her back into her room. She licked her lips nervously hoping he would speak...again, tell her something, anything at all to quell her anxious mind.

_'Be gentle Rooster she's scared.'_

Laying her gently upon the pallet he kicked off his shoes and covered her body with his own letting her get used to the heaviness of him. Sako shifted beneath him sinking into the bedding under his weight. He caressed her side and legs tickling her inner thighs smirking as she parted her legs for him with an expectant moan.

"Easy." He murmured continuing to stroke her through her clothes.

She grasped his shirt and tugged on it in a pleading motion whimpering until he relented and knelt between her legs. Sanosuke shrugged off his shirt then returned to his prior activities. Sako ran her hands over his smooth chest and down his bandaged torso enjoying the feel of his rock hard muscles. He groaned at her feather light touches exploring his skin tentatively. He paused once more when he felt her nimble fingers at the knot of his pants sash and chuckled as she jerked her hands away fearing she had erred.

"I'm not going anywhere kitten take your time." He said kissing her on the end of the nose

She followed his retreating head capturing his lips in a heated kiss flicking her tongue against his but not taking its invitation to play. It surprised him, since when had the teaser become the teased? In a bid to retaliate he loosened her sash and exposed a portion of her breasts. Dipping his head he trailed his tongue up the valley between them. She tasted so sweet he could have lapped at her smooth skin forever but as he mused over the thought Sako brought his awareness crashing down around him. She brought her leg up between them to rub the bulge in his pants gently. He hissed in surprise at the tremors it sent through his body...damn he was loosing control over the situation. Nosing aside the fabric he nipped at the stiff peak of her left breast letting his shaky breath flow out over it. Her sharp intake of air made him smirk again and double his efforts knowing he had the advantage again.

"Sano." she moaned

He'd never get tired of hearing her say his name so. She rocked her hips against his trying to ease the ache growing again inside her. Her motions only inflamed her condition further earning her a harsh groan from the man above her. He pushed back against her while taking one of her nipples into his mouth Swirling his tongue around the taut nub he bit down upon it lightly.

"Please Sano." She breathed rocking her hips harder

Unable to resist any longer he yanked free the sash holding up her hakama quickly divesting her of her clothes in one smooth motion. Sako shivered under his intense gaze crossing her arms over her chest in a bid to cover herself. He chuckled shaking his head at her:

"No no kitten. don't go shy on me now."

He was laughing at her again, she pouted and blew a stray lock of hair from her face. This action only amused him more, damn him!

"Stop laughing at me!" she growled giving him a surprisingly strong shove.

Sanosuke started to fall backwards but Sako caught him and threw him down upon the bed beside her. Still slightly stunned Sano barely registered her straddling him until she pressed her lips against his roughly. Fisting her hands in his hair she tilted his head back to expose his throat to her wandering mouth. She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss over the racing pulse in his neck before nipping lightly at his collarbone. Gathering his wits once again Sanosuke tried to reverse their position but a low warning growl halted the attempt. Feeling utterly helpless he lay there at her mercy as she shifted lower to nuzzle his chest. Her hands slid down his muscles finding the knot at the waistband of his pants again. She allowed him to aid her in removing the garment before tossing them aside with the rest of their discarded clothing. Laying there completely bare to her inky black gaze upon her own bed left the mighty Sanosuke feeling slightly sheepish.

"Sako."

"No no rooster don't you go shy on me now." She said turning his own words against him.

Placing a gentle kiss upon his lips she let her attention wander to a part of him she had neglected till now. Slowly she scooted down his muscled legs so that her face hovered dangerously close to his straining manhood.

**(sorry you'll never catch me using the "P" word I prefer more creative words such as manhood and erection, heh heh yes I know I'm stupid but ya gotta love me!) **

Her slender fingers wrapped around him causing him to tense, she ran her hand up and down his length listening to the curious little sounds he made when she slowed her pace and sped back up. Suddenly Sanosuke was frantically tugging her hands away, she regarded him with a confused look.

"You keep doing that and this'll be over before it's started." He told her rolling her beneath him

He looked down at her smiling softly; she looked so beautiful laying beneath him now. Her long hair spread out across the pillow tousled slightly from their tussle for the upper hand.

"Sako look at me." He commanded needing to meet her gaze; he didn't like the way she wouldn't look at him.

Slowly her eyes glided upward to lock with his.

"It's going to hurt at first." He told her wishing he could dispel the tension he could sense was building in her.

"I know."

He captured her lips as he positioned himself ready to thrust into her.

_'Onegai koi don't hate me when this is over.' _

She cried out and tears sprang fourth form her eyes again causing him to wince. He froze inside her waiting for her breathing to return to normal leaning his forehead against her's he silently willed her to calm down. She was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm alright Sano." she whispered in a strained voice seeing his worried expression.

He took her words as an invitation to continue and at a very slow pace began to move. Sako forced back another cry and buried her head into the hollow of his neck, Sano paused once again gritting his teeth as he felt her tears wet his tanned skin. He lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist then motioned for her to do the same with the other. The way her muscles clenched and relaxed around him sent tremors through his body urging him to press more fully against her but he held back till she began move experimentally.

_'Why is he hesitating?'_

She rolled her hips ignoring the dull pain the motion brought and felt an odd sensation sweep over her. It was much like the burning heat she had felt in the training hall when he had touched her only stronger. She gasped as Sano pushed a little harder hitting a nerve that sent her senses reeling.

"Sano."

This was all the encouragement Sanosuke needed; he tuned out everything but the woman beneath him. Her gasps, her moans, the way she locked her legs around his waist as if afraid in an instant he'd disappear. Sako's nails danced circles across his bare back running down with every inward stroke he made. Blind to anything else he strived towards that earth shattering pleasure just out of reach.

_'Kami I never thought it could be this way' _she thought wondering why she had resisted him so long

Sano could feel it coming, her body was tensed tight the pressure of upcoming release looming over them both. Suddenly without warning Sanosuke grabbed one of Sako's knees. Shifting her leg to rest over his shoulder he twisted his hips and plunged into her at a difficult angle. Sako abandoned all thought save the desire for completion. Sanosuke slid one hand between them to rub her clitoris in small firm circles with a fingertip, and then rotated his hips again. The calm mid evening air was shattered by Sako's scream.

--------------------------------------

So how's this for a non-cliffhanger chapter??

-Looks around hopefully for praise-

Not as long as I wanted it to be... but I'm feeling quite smug regardless of how long it took me to get off my lazy butt to write this.

I'm not sure where this will take me next but I'm sure the next chapter will be a lil' angst and a lil funny.. Hint hint.. Kouru and the others come home early.. heh heh.


	5. Author Note Gomen Nasai

First I want to extend my deepest apologies to my wonderful readers who bring me so much joy with their reviews and messages.

I have neglected you all terribly and I feel horrid for doing so.

It was brought to my attention by a close friend of mine that I have been acting atrociously lately, I visit every day to search for stories to read but completely by-pass my own account. I logged on today for the first time since 2005, a fact I am greatly ashamed of. I have an unfathomable amount of messages awaiting my response in my message box that I vow to go through tonight.

I WILL update my current stories and post the ones I've been working on during my absence.

I promise not to disappear like that ever again

So please still read my work??

Please?

Noriyuki (formerly known as Leiline Yuli)


End file.
